The Glass and the Bow
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: What can two 3 year old chipmunks get themselves into? Especially when their Alvin and Brittany's kids? Braden, the mature intelligent one. And then there is Alex, the young ,vain prankster. When these two clash it's sure to be a fun disaster at the least
1. Prolouge

**The Glass and the Bow **

**Prologue  
**

_This chapter is not the actual story it is just for you to get a feel for the new characters which by the way are 3 at the time. _

**6:30AM, Saturday, January 21****st****, 2009 **

The dark house was quiet and peaceful. Inside was a family of chipmunks. Alvin, Brittany, and their two children Braden and Alex. Alex awoke slowly and looked around in curiosity. She was reckless this morning. So she tipped toed passed her parents and brother's room. Down the stairs and to the living room. She saw the DVD case for her mom and dad's movie 'The Chipmunk Adventure' remembering last nights event.

_Flashback_

"_No way! Dad won by a long shot." Braden protested. _

"_Pfft! You wish. If it wasn't for mom and our aunts, dad and our uncles would have died." Alex pointed out with her arms crossed. _

_Brittany walked into the room and smiled "What's going on here?" Alex ran over to her mother. "Mom, would you please explain to Braden that you, Aunt Jeanette, and Aunt Eleanor won the trip around the world?" _

_Brittany laughed playing with Alex's pink bow in her auburn hair. "That was years ago-" _

"_But you did win right mom?" Alex said looking up at Brittany with her big baby eyes. _

_Brittany picked Alex up "Yes, I suppose so." _

_Alex looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Braden who had a frown on his face. "Told you so." _

_Baden fixed his glasses and muttered "I bet dad doesn't think so…" _

_Brittany sighed. "Enough you two. Come I'll tuck you into bed." _

_End of Flashback _

Alex picked up the case and put it away in the DVD drawer then walking to the kitchen. She pulled out things for breakfast and got everything set up for the rest of the family. Table and all.

**7:15AM.**

Slowly but surely the others filed down the stairs to find there breakfast already waiting for them. This put smiles on all there faces as they started to eat. "Wow Alex I'm very impressed." Brittany said with praise. Alvin nodded in agreement busy shoving his face with sausage. Braden stared at the food with a worried look.

"Braden! Eat the food your sister cooked you!" Alvin demanded.

"Yes Braden, show some appreciation." Brittany added.

Alex had her innocent face on. "What's a matter Braden, don't you like over easy eggs?"

Braden gulped and brought his fork slowly to the egg.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

KABOOM!

As soon as Braden poked his fork into the egg it exploded in his face. Alex burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Gotcha!" she chuckled.

"AAALLEEXX!" Braden bellowed wiping yolk off his face. Brittany tried not to laugh. And Alvin tried to calm down his son. "You're gonna pay for that you little rat!" Braden hissed.

Alex leaned forward "I rather be a rat then a mouse."

Braden lunged for his sister but Alvin held him back. "Alex! You need to clean this up right away, it wasn't funny."

Alex's mouth dropped "Mom thought so! I thought so."

"Don't drag your mother into this. I expect this cleaned in the next 20 minutes. Pull something like this again, you will be grounded." Alvin stood up and led his son away.

Alex looked down nervous to look up at her mom. She slowly did so, not to see anger. But disappointment. "Mom, it was just a joke…"

"You could of kept me and your father out of it though. We told him to eat it, because we believed it was just food. Not an explosion waiting to happen."

Alex sighed "But dad did that sort of thing…"

Brittany sighed ignoring her daughters comment. "Come on I'll help you cleanup. Your father doesn't need to know."


	2. When Parents Leave, an Adventure Begins

**The Glass and the Bow **

**Chapter 1 **

**When Parents Leave, an Adventure Begins  
**

Braden jumped up and grabbed two jackets "Don't forget your jackets dad! It's chilly in Europe."

Alvin smiled taking the jackets "Thanks Braden." He looked to Brittany and asked "Everything set? Are we missing anything?"

Brittany shook her head "No I don't-"

Alex jumped on her back "NOOOO! Take me with you!"

Braden rolled his eyes and started to mouth his father's words.

"Alex, we've been over this a million times. It's strictly a business trip." Alvin said prying Alex off Brittany.

Alex clasped her hands "Please dad! I need a little culture in my life."

"I think you need to stop watching so many movies." Alvin said placing his daughter on the ground.

Alex put a hand on her hip and stuck out her lower lip.

"Who's the sorry sucker who has to baby sit her?" Braden laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and Simon and Jeanette called "Alvin! Brittany! Were here!"

Braden smiled dashing down the stairs, Alex on the other hand fell to the ground "Just kill me now dad. Just walk all over me."

"Stop it Alex." Alvin said hauling her up "Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette are very nice, we could stick you with a mean babysitter."

Walking down the stairs Alex whispered "Mean babysitter or reading out of a dictionary and helping Uncle Simon with his inventions. So hard to choose from."

Braden was already discussing neutrons and electrons with his Uncle. This disgusted Alex. As they walked their parents out Alex held on tight to her mother's hand. As they were about to get in the car Brittany looked deep into her daughters eyes "Don't try it. Don't give your Aunt and Uncle a hard time. And please behave like the good little girl I know you are."

Alex remained silent.

Brittany looked over to her son "Braden come and give you mother a hug!"

Braden ran over and Brittany gave both her children a hug "We'll be back in a week or two." She then whispered to Braden "Keep an eye on your sister for me would you? Don't let her do anything to bad."

Braden smiled "I'll try."

"Come on Brittany!" Alvin called getting into the car.

"Bye Simon, bye Jeanette!"

"Bye!" the waved as Alvin and Brittany drove away.

Alex set on the steps of their house, holding her head up with one hand staring at the ground. Simon was teaching Braden different chemicals inside. Jeanette walked up to Alex and sat next to her. "What's a matter sweetie?"

Alex sighed and looked at her Aunt "It just isn't fair. What am I supposed to do for a week?"

Braden appeared behind her with a beaker of purple liquid in his hand "Stay out of trouble like mom and dad told you to."

Alex looked back and glared at her older brother "No one asked you, _Brady_."

Braden ignored his sister and walked back into the house.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jeanette asked.

Alex sat there thinking for a minute "Something fun. Something risky!" She looked at her Aunts concerned face and sighed "Something fun that will keep me outta trouble."

Jeanette smiled "Well you could always read."

"That's what I have Braden for Aunt Jeanette."

Jeanette chuckled "Yes, I suppose you do." She paused "How bout we go to the ice-cream parlor? All of us."

Alex smiled "Okay!"

**Ice Cream Parlor, 2:15 PM **

Alex looked up from her banana split and gasped grabbing Braden's sleeve. "There it is! Around the World in 30 Days!" she whispered.

Braden looked over and back to his sister. "Absolutely not. Mom and Dad-"

Alex rolled her eyes getting nose to nose with her brother "Clean your glasses pal. Mom and Dad aren't here." She cleared her throat "Please Braden. Just one quick game?"

Braden sighed digging around in his pocket for change and hopped off the seat "Fine."

"Yes!" Alex cheered running towards the arcade game.

"But, if I win. No funny business the rest of the time mom and dad are gone."

Alex thought "Fine. But if I win… you help me with any prank or scheme I brew up."

There was along pause then Braden spit on his hand sticking it out "Deal!"

Alex smiled, doing the same thing then shaking hands with her brother.

Braden turned on the game and inserted the money. "Alex, I should let you know that since I am the oldest-"

"By five minutes!" Alex coldly said jerking around the controls.

Braden continued "That I can- rats!"

They continued to play the game and in the end Alex won.

Braden gulped "Please Alex. Mom will have my skin. Please not anything to bad."

Alex smirked "A deal is a deal Braden. We shook on it."

Braden put a hand over his face "What have I done…"

**Alvin and Brittany's House 7:45 PM **

"Okay all we need mom to say is 'Hello? Jeanette? Can you have Braden and Alex meet us in Europe? Bye.' Is everything ready?"

Braden sighed "You do know that Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette are smarter then this right?"

"Ah! Emphasis dear brother. That's why I am making sure Aunt Jeanette answers the phone."

"And what happens when Uncle Simon notices were gone?"

Alex smiled "That's were you come in. You insure Aunt Jeanette so she tells Uncle Simon. After all, they trust you way more then me."

Alex then grabbed the phone and called up her parents. It was 2:30 in the morning over there.

"Hello?" Brittany answered groggily.

"Hi mom!" Alex said with extra perk.

Brittany sat up "What is it Alex?"

"I just missed the sound of your voice…"

Braden rolled his eyes "Oh brother."

"So um, guess who's in our house right now mom?"

"Alex, I don't-"

"There's me, and Braden, and Uncle Simon, and…"

"Jeanette?"

"Very good mom!" Alex giggled crossing out a couple words.

**8:00 PM **

"Well it was nice talking to you mom. Bye." Alex said finished with all the stuff she needed.

"Now hang on a second Alex-"Brittany stumbled

"Bye!" Alex said quickly.

"Bye…" Brittany said confused then hanging up.

**7:30AM**

Alex tightened the bow in her hair and sighed "I sure do miss mom and dad." She said glancing over to Braden.

Jeanette smiled putting food on the table "Aw don't worry Alex, I'm sure they'll call some time. They love you both very much."

While his Aunt was talking to Alex, Braden sneaked up stairs and got the recording ready. The phone rang.

Alex jumped across the table grabbing the phone from her Uncle. "Hi Mom! We were just talking about you. Sure, hang on. Aunt Jeanette. It's mom, she wants to talk to you."

Jeanette took the phone "Brittany? What's up?"

**Airport 10:00 AM **

The flight attendant nodded off to Simon and Jeanette. "Don't worry, they will be well looked after. There are a couple stops in this flight along the way though. I hope that's okay."

Simon was suspicious "What kinda stops?"

The attendant looked at her notebook "Mexico City and Bermuda. And then on the way back we have to hit Egypt."

Simon didn't like this at all, but what else was he supposed to do? But if Braden or Alex got hurt his brother would skin him alive. But there was no turning back now as he watched his niece and nephew board the plane.

Alex smiled in her seat looking over to Braden "First stop, Mexico City!"

"Alex I swear…" Braden squeaked.

Alex put an arm over Braden's shoulder "Don't worry. What could possibly go wrong?"

Braden looked at sister "When you plan it, lots."


	3. Fiesta Time!

**Chapter 2 **

**Fiesta Time!**

**Mexico City 1:25PM **

"Wow it's even better in person!" Alex gasped looking around at her surroundings. She giggled "And you'd thought we'd run into trouble."

Braden fixed his glasses "I don't think, I know. Don't you think it's a little to quiet around here?"

"You seriously need to relax." Alex said then jumping halfway into the air with her brother at the sound of a gunshot. They started panicking as the streets flooded with people. A man put a flower into Alex's hair and a lady threw a sombrero onto Braden's head.

Alex grinned "Alright! A fiesta!"

_On our way  
Oh yes we're going for  
A sunny festive holiday  
Down where the brightly colored  
Mariachis play as long as you say  
And senioritas sing all day  
Where we love the piñata surprises  
And we love all the skies of blue _

"And I'm in the mood for a margarita too!" Alex giggled

"Alex!" Braden gasped.

Alex crossed her arms "Just joshing sour puss!"

_On our way  
To where the ocean breezes  
And the palm trees gently sway  
Down where the children's laughter  
Rings aloud to brighten everyone's day  
And you can dance the night away  
Where there's plenty of time to siesta  
And there's plenty of mystery_

Alex bashed her eyelashes "And there are plenty of boys, for you and for me!"

Braden pulled up his sombrero "Alex, stop it!"

Alex blew a raspberry "You're no fun!"

_You can go searching for treasure  
Take a walk along the moonlit beach  
Look at the heavens up in the sky  
The stars are close  
Enough to reach  
There's plenty for all  
Paradise calls to you _

"I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish I-"

Braden grabbed his sister "Don't talk to strangers! "

Alex slapped her brother's arm. "Okay, okay!"

_On our way  
For a delightful, sunny, festive holiday  
Olay!_

Braden looked at his watch "The planes gonna leave soon! Come on!" he gasped dragging Alex along who was waving goodbye.

Little did the siblings know they were being watched by none other then Klaus and Claudia." That's them Klaus! It's gotta be! The girl is a spitting image." Claudia said. "We'll get them back by getting their kids! Those rodents are gonna be sorry they ever got us back into jail!"


	4. An Apple Cant Keep Enemies Away

**Chapter 4 **

**An Apple Can't Keep Enemies Away  
**

**Anthems 11:17 AM**

Alex skipped down the road humming to herself. "I love Anthems! The parties, the boys, the excitement!"

Braden sighed "This is the first time we've ever been to Anthems, Alex."

"Well it looks like a place I would adore." Alex said running over to a fruit stand Braden right behind her. They both licked there lips for the juicy bright red apple. Grabbing it at the same exact time. "I saw it first Braden!" Alex whined yanking hard.

"I'm the oldest and biggest. I need more food!" Braden snapped pulling hard.

"What a bunch of crap!" Alex hissed putting her back into getting that apple.

Braden gasped "I'm gonna tell mom you said that when we get home!"

"Go ahead you squealer!" Alex said finally getting the apple and biting into it.

Braden stomped his foot "Oh! You just think your so much better then me!"

Alex giggled "I don't think silly, I know."

Braden got nose to nose with his sister "Oh really! Put your apple were your mouth is!"

Alex glared hard "I don't know what that means. But your on!"

The kids dashed of into directions but met up at the same place. Jumping on a piller.

Alex and Braden

_Sun goes down,  
I'm just gettin' up,  
I'm headed for the city of lights._

_Radio blastin',  
All the way to the club,  
Gonna rock this town tonight  
_

Alex  
_You're living in a man's world,  
They tell me._

_But I ain't gonna buy it.  
The thing's they're tryin' to sell  
me, now._

_Cause I'm the girl of __rock and roll__  
(Oooo!)  
Yeah I'm the girl of __rock and roll__.  
Rock and roll, roll, roll-ah!__  
__  
_Braden

_Curtain's up,  
And I'm ready to go,  
My __guitar__ is in my hand._

_There's nothin' more that I'd rather do,  
Than play in a rock and roll band._

_What I have is what I will believe in,  
Headin' for the top!  
Don't you know?  
I'll never stop believein' now!_

_Cause I'm the boy of rock and roll,  
(You better believe it, yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Yeah, I'm the boy of rock and roll.  
Rock and roll.  
_

Alex_  
I am the girl,  
I am the girl,  
I am the girl of rock and roll._

Braden_  
I am the boy,  
I am the boy,  
I am the boy of rock and roll.  
Cause I'm the boy of rock and roll,_

Alex_  
OOOH!  
Yeah, I'm the girl of rock and roll,  
Better believe that I am!_

_  
_Braden_  
Yeah, I'm the boy of rock and roll  
Rock and roll!!_

Alex  
_Yeah, I'm the girl of rock and roll,  
Rock and rock and roll!!!_

Braden  
_Yeah, I'm the boy of rock and roll  
Rooooock and roll_

Alex  
_Yeah, I'm the girl of rock and roll,  
Rock and rock and roll! _

Alex grinned "Like usual, I won!"

"Who says?" Braden snapped.

Alex put a thumb on her chest. "Me!" she then gobbled down the rest of the apple and rubbed her tummy "Mmmm…"

Braden and Alex walked back to the main street and bumped into Klaus and Claudia. Alex lost her voice trying to say something, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Hello children. Nice day isn't it?"

Braden stepped in front of Alex as they grabbed them. "Where are you taking us?" Braden stuttered.

"You'll never win! Mom and Dad will come… you'll be sorry!" Alex screamed thrashing around.

Klaus and Claudia laughed evilly as they disappeared into the darkness with the two chipmunks.


	5. It's a Jungle out There

**Chapter 5 **

**It's a Jungle out There  
**

**Jungle 9:15 PM **

Braden wrapped himself in his sleeping bag "This is all your fault!" he screamed.

Alex stood on her sleeping bag "My fault?! I was just trying to have a little fun and you, and you-" she broke out into tears plopping onto the ground. "Oh! It is my entire fault! If I hadn't been so anxious for an adventure of my own we wouldn't be stranded out here!" she continued to wail.

Braden looked to the ground feeling bad now. He looked up and said "It's my fault to Alex…"

"How!" she cried even more.

"I should have put my foot down. Never of made that deal."

"I made you make that deal." Alex sniffled.

"I could have stopped it. It is possible to stop Alex Seville you know." Braden said with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's get some sleep…" Braden said drifting off. Alex on the other hand glanced around at the dark and scary scenery, humming herself to sleep.

**8:13 AM **

Braden woke up with a yawn slipping his black rectangular glasses on. "Have a good night of sleep Alex?" he asked. He jumped up when he didn't get a response "Alex?" he said running over to her sleeping bag and seeing her red bow a couple feet away from it. He snatched it up "Oh no…" he gasped. Alex without her bow was like Alvin without his cap. It just wasn't right. He looked on the ground and saw footprints. He slapped his forehead "Oh Geez." and followed them to a village.

When he got there he tipped toed through the silent place "Alex… Alex… AL-" and jumped back when he was pointed at with spears. One man said some gibberish. Braden gulped and looked around. These people were wearing faded red T-shirts with big yellow 'A's on them. "Dad…" he muttered. He pulled out a couple of his aqua blue turtle necks. "See pretty new clothes?" he pulled out a couple red sneakers "Clean new shoesies?"He lastly pulled out a couple of his and Alex's CD's "And plenty new music." And dropped it all in a heap. "You take all this wampum, and return little… angel you steal from me last night." He smiled "How bout it?"

**5 minutes later **

Braden laughed nervously "I guess not." He said pinned to a hut. However the tribe did take all the new stuff from him. Suddenly they brought Alex out, she was in a seat with a mirror in one hand and lipstick in the other.

"No, no, no! This color doesn't match my eyes, can't you see that? Either red or light pink you idiot!"

Braden's eyes nearly popped out of his head, she was wearing a crown of flowers on her head and a beautiful pink dress. "Alex?" he gasped.

Alex looked up and grinned putting down the mirror "Hiya Braden!" The chief walked over to Braden and cut him down and started talking in English, it wasn't very clear but Braden could make it out. "Girl princess of plenty, you slave, get to it!"

Braden sighed picking up the chair. "Were to your highness?"

**2:45 AM **

Braden stomped out plunking mangoes off tree's "2:45 in the morning, and Princess Alex has a craving for mangoes! I can't believe it!" He then saw a cave and shown his torch light on the wall. He found a carving in English

_'__Sacrifice the Prince/Princess of Plenty on the full moon. Signed Simon Seville'_

Braden hesitated to look in the sky. And gulped hard when he saw a full moon. "Oh no! There going to sacrifice poor Alex tonight!" with that Braden fled back to the village.

**4:00 AM **

Alex glared at her brother. They were both tied to logs and nailed down to a rock hanging by ropes over a pit of water and crocodiles. "Nice work genius." She hissed. One rope was lit on fire, as it came closer Alex was trying to blow it out. "Are there any um songs, you'd like to hear- before we go?" she said blowing with all her might.

The chief scratched his head then screaming. "Findeo Milled the Krandio Stam!"

Alex gulped looking to her brother "I think he meant Video Killed the Radio Star" Braden said.

Alex nodded "Worth a shot!"

Alex

_I heard you on the wireless back in Fifty Two,  
Lying awake, intent at tuning in on you.  
If I was young, it didn't stop you coming through._

Both  
_Oh-a oh  
_  
Alex_  
They took the credit for your second symphony.  
Rewritten by machine and new technology,  
and now I understand the problems you can see._

Both_  
Oh-a oh  
_

Alex_  
I met your children  
_

Both

_Oh-a oh  
_

Alex_  
What did you tell them?  
_

All

_Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star._

"Ya that's right!" Braden said.

Alex_  
Pictures came and broke your heart.  
_

All

_Oh-a-a-a oh  
_

Alex  
_And now we meet in an abandoned studio.  
We hear the playback and it seems so long ago.  
And you remember the jingles used to go._

All  
_Oh-a oh_

Alex  
_You were the first one.  
_

All

_Oh-a oh_

Braden_  
You were the last one._

All  
_Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
_

Alex

_In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far  
_

All

_Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh  
_

The tribe danced around waving their torches and everything. Alex was bobbing her head side to side as well as Braden since that's all they could move.

_Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
_  
Alex_  
In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far.  
Pictures came and broke your heart, put the blame on VTR._

Braden_  
You are a radio star.  
You are a radio star.  
_

All

_Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star._

Alex (Braden)_  
Video killed the radio star. (You are a radio star.) _

They natives kept singing and lighting more ropes . Suddenly Braden and Alex went dropping down, down, down. Alex started to cry again as they both wailed out "HEEEEEELPPP!!!!"


	6. A Close Call

**Chapter 6 **

**A Close Call**

_Ah, the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i did writing it. I will probably be writing more stories with Alex and Braden in them. A lot of you seem to like Alex, I'm glad lol. So if you like these two, keep posted for more stories and adventures with them. It will now be known as The Glass and the Bow Series! Enjoy!_

Alex screamed her lungs dry when suddenly the wind stopped hitting her face as they were dropping. She blinked and looked up ad smiled when she saw a helicopter hanging onto the logs. "Were saved!" Alex cheered.

Braden sighed "Thank god."

Alex's face then went white as the were raised into the helicopter and saw her parents. She fell to her knees and pointed to her brother "It was all his idea! I tried to convince him not to but he wouldn't listen."

Braden crossed his arms "You wish."

Brittany and Alvin hugged their kids "Thank god you're okay." Alvin looked to Alex "You are in so much trouble when we get home young lady."

Braden cleaned his glasses on his fur since he had no shirt and smirked "Ya."

Brittany cocked an eyebrow. "You're in trouble to young man."

Alex giggled "For not wearing pants!"

Braden glared at her "What about you? You dress stops above your knees!"

Alex put a hand on her hip "So?"

Alvin put a hand on both his children shoulders "That doesn't matter at the moment. You guys are in a huge amount of trouble, especially you Alex."

Alex bit her lip "Aw we were just looking for some fun dad."

"That nearly got you killed." Brittany said.

Alex couldn't help but smile the tiniest "Ya, it was sweet!" she whispered.

Braden heard this "What? You were crying your eyes out!"

Alex glared at her brother getting nose to nose to him "Oh, is that so?!"

Braden glared right back "Ya! That so!"

"Well, I bet you a million dollars that starting right now I won't cry at anything! Who ever to cry first looses!" Alex challenged.

"Piece of cake!" Braden interjected as they both spit on their palms and shook hands.

Alvin and Brittany slapped their foreheads "Oh geez!"

**The End**


End file.
